Drawing Potter, Sketching Lily
by Wint
Summary: When events smash one Lily Evans and James Potter together, they are forced to try and keep the hilarious secret from friends, staff, and family all the while learning more about each other and themselves and coming to accept it. AKA, they switch bodies.
1. Prologue

Hello, and welcome to this story, so far this is the prologue, and I hope you at least enjoy it; enough for you to come back and read the rest of this story at least! Sorry if this is short, but I didn't want to put any other part of the story into this prologue… ;

You guys are awesome if you read this, and if you comment: I LOVE YOU.

Yeeeah, well. ON WITH THE FRIGGIN STORY!! 

'_How could he do this to me,' some (moronic) girls would think, 'how could he act though I'm the one, and only one, he loved, and then brush me aside?'_

_Pfft. Sure as hell, I'm not ever going to fall for the boy. Would you?_

_Yes, yes, of course you would, I mean, isn't he just gorgeous? Handsome, dashing, with his beautiful brown eyes, his---erm, that's what you'd think!_

_Now, before we start, things to know about me:_

_I don't like him. Not a chance in the world. Not possible._

_Other than that, I'm smart. Yay for me! D_

_Note: that was sarcasm. A lot of it! _

_Hmmmmmm, I guess he is good looking...__NO Lily__, stay on topic._

_How to avoid __James__ Potter about the Hogsmeade trip, because, after all, when's a time he hasn't asked me out for one?_

_1-_

My head shoots up as I hear his voice (it'll leave a terrible crick in my neck later) and see him plop himself down grandly into the seat across from me. Luckily there's a table separating us.

"Potter, what the heck are you doing here?" I roll my eyes as he gives me a dazed look, probably imagining something with me and a strange form of lingerie. Why I know this? He actually trusted me with his thoughts one day… Strange one, he is.

He snaps back to his usual self, realizing that the not-wearing-lingerie me is giving him a very perplexed look. He flashes me a quick toothy grin, and predictably begins what I've been dreading all day:

"Well Lily-flower, I'm here to talk to you about a date," he says, giving me a wink. He turns his head in a way that he probably thinks is sexy. This reminds me eerily of the shampoo commercials that are shown on television…

I slam my hands onto the parchment I was writing on, knocking the ink bottle over as I stood up quickly, and ready to walk away. I'm really not in any mood to hear his chatter.

"A date for the Hogsmeade trip we need to plan. Our first one you know. Together." James finishes. He raises an eyebrow suggestively.

"I can assure you Potter," I say as I cross my arms over my chest, gazing directly into his eyes, hoping this would unnerve him, "you don't need to remind me of something as gigantic as that! I didn't forget it! I never have." That was the lamest come-back that has ever come out of my mouth. Bloody hell, must say something smart!

"You're-" Dear Merlin, he's reading it!

That total _prat. _Wait, rewind, let us say that aloud:

"You total _prat! _Give that back to me this instant!" I shout, trying to tear the paper from his fingers. I instantly stop the futile struggle as I let what he says next sink in.

"_Sonoru_s" James mumbles, deliberately saying it only loud enough so that I would hear.

My successful attempt at getting that one very important page of my diary back now was looking very bleak.

Things always falls upon our height difference!

"---Sure as hell," James' voice carries around the Gryffindor common room, and each person present literally drops everything they were doing and are suddenly listening.

The charm worked effectively: James' voice carried around the room, filling every corner and crevice, much to my horror. My eyes frantically scan all the objects that were nearest to me, my wand on the other side of the common room: Too little time to reach that–

"---Of course you would, I mean, isn't he---" Ah, _hell_ no. I take a tight grasp on the object closet to me, and–

His eyes widen as he abruptly realizes where _Hogwarts, a History _was then headed. I give him a very toothy grin, acting the way he was earlier.

Once the target hit its mark, James kneels down, a tight grip on the chair next to him.

The paper flutters soundlessly to the ground.

I place _Hogwarts, a History _onto the table, and then I lean over to Potter, diverting my eyes. I murmur, "Nice weather, huh?"

My eyes are locked smilingly with his.

After retrieving the paper, I spin on my heel and head for the staircase leading to the girls' dormitories. Passing by James nonchalantly, I can't help but catch what he then softly says, "Not that shabby, love."

Only when I reach my dorm and look into the mirror do I notice that there's a smile graced upon my lips.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll continue!

Please review or I will seriously not be able to post again from lack of…readers?

Thanks again, and I hoped you enjoyed

Psst, review, clickie the button…

You know you want…


	2. PMS RELIEF FOR erm JAMES

Okay people, I'm saying this to every single one of you all, except for the wonderful people that reviewed: What the hell? Just don't read my story if you don't plan on reading! I'm serious, if I get this more than I really want to, I will _not _post anymore, and just take this story to school or something.

I like this story that I'm writing, A LOT. So if you guys do to please, just comment, I don't care if you just even write: "COMMENT." As long as it's something, I'll appreciate it greatly and write even more.

But I'm serious, please just write something, even if it's just a period, or comma, or even an exclamation mark! I'll appreciate it just as much as a sentence that says: "Omg! I love this, awesome, continue!"

:3 Thank you for reading this, and enjoy:D

Chapter 1: PMS Relief For erm… James

././././\.\.\.\.

Bliss. I'm in utter bliss. God, is this heaven? Because I've looked for you all my _life!_ May I ask you a question God? Is it okay if –

"James, James, _James_, _JAMES!!_" Sirius happily shouts into my ear while shaking my shoulders roughly.

The dolt; who does he think he is, screaming for who knows _how_ long!?

"_Aguamenti!_" Sirius flips his wand in a circular motion, aiming at my face.Stupid Sirius, go do your little doggie thing, why don't cha?!

"James, I'm ruining your makeup!" Erm. What? NO. _WAATER._

…and moi, being the awesome person I am, doesn't feel like doing something, so I just pull the covers over my head and roll over onto my stomach.

_Sigh._

"Sirius!" I hear Remus shout, "Come here!" I listen really hard until I hear a _thawk _of a book connecting with an empty skull, hopefully _'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' _for that's a small book. We don't want our dear Pads losing too many brain cells, right?

Good ol' Remus. You can always count on him. (Insert sleepy grin here)

Now…

"PETER. _ICE._" I groan loudly, curl up into a ball and reach for the bottle on my bedside dresser. Its label is clearly printed in bold letters: **Pain? Tr**– which is then blocked out by another label Sirius must have made: **PMS RELIEF FOR MEN**

I have no idea what that means, but it just _might_ have something to do with the fact that most of the times I need to use this bottle of…PMS relief for men… is when Lily hurts me in some way or form.

"Sorry James!" Peter shouts back from behind a mountain of books and pastries, and he quickly conjures up a pack of ice that is then thrown at my head, he misses and settles for a pout, yelling, "Get it yourself Prongs!"

"Ugh, fine," I say, transfiguring a banana peel on the ground into a bag of ice and _Accioing _a pastry from Peter's Candy Mountain.

"Ahaha! Sirius the Great will rule the world!" Sirius shrieks hysterically, jumping from bed to bed, rumpling all the blankets until he reaches mine, and sticks his face real close to me. "Now Prongsie, in order for Lord Padfoot to rule the world, Lord Padfoot needs _this!_" …DID THAT DOLT JUST TAKE MY PASTRY!?

Yes. Yes he did.

Must.

Get.

It.

_Back_.

My covers fly off, and I'm on my feet, my wand in my hand and steadily aimed at Padfoot: "_Accio!_" The pastry flies from his hands while he's in mid-jump from Remus' bed to Peter's. My operation of Get-Pastry-Back surprises Sirius enough to cause him to fall face down on the ground.

The pastry is halfway to my lips as I hear Padfoot scream from the pain of his face-bang into the floor.

Munch munch munch…munch…stupid Evans…munch…burp…

"How could she do this to me?" I ask my fellow bed-headed Marauders. I eye Sirius cautiously as he keeps glancing at his wand with a strange gleam in his eye.

Luckily it's in Remus' hands. Thank Godric.

"Well mate. See, you had kind of started reading her diary."

"Wormtail, be quiet." Humph!

"A very personal possession mind you!"

"Shut up Remus!" I chuck a pillow into his face. That felt good.

"Prongs, I'm serious. I didn't even think you of all the prats in the world would do that." Sirius shouts while rubbing his red nose, and who, now that I notice, is wearing the silliest outfit in the history of Marauders. Shirtless and in paw print bowers, a Gryffindor blanket wrapped around his shoulders, which he must be using as a cape, a cape with a poster of our Quidditch team pasted onto the back. I don't understand how this idiot can find the time to do all this.

"Well Prongs," Ahh, and there goes Remus again, "you might want to try to be nice for once. How do you think she'll understand your feelings if all you ever do is humiliate her, and then ask her out? Find a different tactic mate, it'll work, trust me." Yes. Trust Moony, he's the smart one after all. He's always right! That's why we copy homework off of him.

"I have the perfect plan!" Padfoot! He's a total womanizer; forget stupid Moony, let's listen to him!

"_Prongs_," _Moony…_ "I know exactly what's going on in that head of yours! Don't listen to Sirius! He's never been with a girl for more than a week! Seven _days_! I mean, come on! I know you know that! You keep a chart of how many times he's been slapped and-"

"Well Moony, look who's talking!" Sirius retorted sharply, cutting Remus off completely, "You've never been with a girl at all!"

Peter was suddenly at Sirius's side, nodding his head rapidly. That boy…

"Guys, guys," I put my hands up in a 'stop fighting gesture' "Stop _now_. Or we'll destroy the dorm. _Again. _I for one don't want an earful from McGonagall. _Again._" I hear a small snort from Sirius. Remus sighs. Peters eating, again. Typical Marauders, goodie we're unique.

"Now," I still need an answer after all, "help me…?"

Sirius looks at me sharply. "James," he says "never, ever, ever use that tone with me again!"

"Why?" Oh come on! What other tone am I supposed to use when the girl of my dreams has pushed me over the edge of 'Die Potter' cliff AGAIN?

Boy do I love using that word…

"Use that tone, and I'll be forced to do this!" His wand is in his hand again, holy f–

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT?! It was right… here…" Remus starts glaring at his hands, trying to calculate in his great mind how Sirius could've gotten hold of the wand.

"No, no, no!" I yell as I climb into my bed and start trying to yank up the covers for protection, "Help me!"

Too late; I can't help but grin as my face gets bombarded by three different pillows.

USELESS JAMES GIVING INFORMATION TIME! Guess what pictures the pillows have printed on them? Well, since I don't know whether you're actually guessing or not, I'll tell you anyway. Sirius' has a paw print, which matches splendidly with his paw print boxers, Peter's has a cute grey rat with sparkly eyes, and Remus… has a _feather_. Don't ask me why, I swear I have no idea.

…You don't want to know what mine has.

_Sooooo_, as I get hit in the face by these three, well, two well-aimed pillows, I know I'm never going to get an answer.

I'll just have to find it on my own, it's not like I'm going to listen to their answers anyway; I grab a pillow and start chucking pillows wildly.

"Waah! James, you KNOW it took me _forever_ to stack those books in that order, don't you!?" This is what friends are really for: Pissing them off.

"You asked for it Prongsie, we all know what Moon-moon it going to–" Sirius starts shrieking as all the objects in the room, except for the bed and a few other large objects, are transfigured by Remus into well-stuffed pillows and start zooming towards–

"James…" Remus growls viciously as he raises both arms over his head, his wand gripped tightly in his right hand. "I'm going to _kill_ you…" All the pillows in the room swarm over his head, and I swallow and start frantically searching for my wand. "You're going to regret ever messing up my books!" His hands drop from above his head and are now pointing at me: the pillows shoot like bullets towards me and I laugh loudly at the fun of it all. Before my vision is blocked out fully, I catch a glimpse of my friends: All three have their wands in their hands, and, grinning widely, they conjure up a massive pail of water. Sirius gives me a wink that said _'Never mess with the Moons,' _and holds up the bottle of **PMS RELIEF FOR MEN**.

././././\.\.\.\.

After exiting the kitchens I start making my way back to Gryffindor Tower, but I quickly change my mind and decide to make a detour to the Room of Requirement (A/N: I have no idea whatsoever where this place is located, except for the portrait in front of it, so if anybody could provide me a map, or directions, it would be much appreciated!)

I might as well read something, and I think I left my invisibility cloak there.

I walk along at a fast pace, ignoring the many: "Boy! Do you know what time it is!? And the many, "Why the hell aren't you in bed!?"

I suddenly hear a rapid pair of clicking shoes and decide that if I don't want a detention I should hide.

Looking about for a hiding place, I quickly decide and jump swiftly behind a suit of armor as I hear the clicks hastily sped in front of and past my hiding place. I softly suck in a breath and stop breathing, trying not to make a sound until I was sure the person was gone. I strain to hear where it went, but all I hear is the snoring of the portraits around me. I wonder who it was?

I step out from the shadows and slowly walk towards the Tower again, my detour forgotten.

I look at the ground as I walk, determined not to look up until I'm at the point where I won't be spooked by sounds anymore. I need light! …where's my wand?

…Ah, bloody hell, I can't believe I left my wand in my book!

…Which is… in the Room of Requirement? Dang it! I turn on my heel and start sprinting towards the Room of Requirement again.

Breath Prongs breath.

Once I reach the area where the door to the Room would be, the door reveals itself after I finish the required steps: _'Give me a place where I can find books.'_

I look towards the aisles of book shelves and sigh. Which book was I reading? Something to do with Quidditch, most likely…brooms…broom management?

I fell asleep on that one, didn't I?

I pass the aisles until I find the right one and start jogging down, looking to the right shelf until my eyes caught something. There it was! I open the book quickly and sigh in relief.

My wand, yes! I push the book carelessly back onto the shelf and clench my wand tightly in my hand.

"_Lumos_," Because for some reason, the lights had gone out.

My steps against the tiled floor seem to sound like crashing glass to my ears. I mean, it's the only thing I hear around here, and my imagination being so great and all, it sounds scary. In a way.

James Potter is never scared.

I quicken my pace and eventually start running at the door of the Room of Requirement, but right before my hand grabs at the intricate doorknob, I collide into something and I'm suddenly on my butt.

_Oww!_ And I even had Quidditch practice today!

Don't think about the pain Prongs! It'll only bring more.

"Ouch. That hurts…" I whisper to myself while getting up and rubbing my bum. "I wonder what that was…?"

"Potter...?" I hear a soft voice in front of me.

I run my hand along the tiles, disregarding the papers that brushed against my hands, and upon finding my wand, I expertly flip my wrist towards the voice and whisper, "_Lumos_," once more because it had gone out when I dropped it.

The light illuminates Lily's face. I see instant relief flood over her features before she sighs and starts glaring at me. What did I do?

"Potter, what are you doing out of bed?" She bends down and starts scrambling around for the scattered papers on the floor. I kneel down while putting my wand behind my ear so that the light still stays on and I could help her.

"I could ask the same of you, my dear Lily-flower." I would give her a wink if it wasn't for the lack of light.

"Don't call me that." She snaps at me sharply.

"Ouch Lilikins, pains me to hear you say that." I clutch my shirt above the area of my heart and do my 'James-is-too-smexy-for-you' grin.

"Hush up Potter, I hate you."

She so, sooo loves me. I heart you too Lily.

Heart.

Silence ensues except for the sound of shuffling papers and our breathing. I straighten my pile of papers. The top one catches my eye.

Merlin, am I seeing right? I draw the paper close to my face and search the paper quickly before pulling it away and staring at it openly.

It was a drawing, a really good one. I run my fingers along the edge of the paper, hardly noticing the paper cut I received from it. There was a girl, performing wand less magic: she was conjuring up a ball of power into her right hand. Her hat was askew atop her head, and her thick hair was flying wildly. The girl seemed to smile softly at me. The picture wasn't finished though, because only half of the landscape was drawn.

"Lily," I whisper, astounded, "Did you do this?"

She looks up and sees that I'm looking at the drawing, then she says, "Potter, give it back…" I sort of ignored her and started flipping through the pile I had gathered.

There was her best friend, Renée, Sirius's face blowing a huge bubble of gum (which has kept him preoccupied for the past few days, thank Godric), and Dumbledore, all the Professors, and lastly… one with me.

Now this I gasp at. Then I look at it closely. I was laughing, my eyes shut by the intensity of which I was doing. One of my arms was draped over Sirius' shoulders, who had his eyebrows furrowed, and by the looks of it, was probably telling Remus the benefits of a girlfriend and what he could do with one. My other arm was draped over Remus' shoulders, who was busy reading an upside down book. Only his forehead was visible over the book, but it was flushing a deep red.

The picture made me laugh as I realized how true it all was.

"Lily, is this me?" I raise my eyebrows and continue, "Because I think I'm hotter than this."

I receive a painful smack on the head before Lily bursts into laughter.

"Yes Potter, that's you. Oh, wipe that smirk off your face you prat! Just because I drew you doesn't mean it's a compliment! You don't even deserve your looks." She gently pulls the drawings out of my hands and starts putting the piles together.

"Why don't you draw a picture of yourself?" I inquire innocently.

"Well…" she stares off into space before shaking her head and looking back at me, "Why draw myself when I can always draw others?"

"Self portraits aren't bad you know." You need to record your beautiful face!

"I don't need to tell you my reasons Potter." She walks towards the door and places her hand on the doorknob, but before she could turn it, I grab her right shoulder, twirl her around and press her against the wall.

"I did _not _mean to do that," I say as I look at our entangled legs, "…may I just see that picture of me one more time?"

Amazingly, she didn't hurt me, but instead leafed through the pile of drawings in her arms and pulled my picture out. "Here."

She held it up to me, looking anxious. "Keep it."

"What? Are you bloody serious?"

"Yes Potter, I'm bloody serious. Here, take it, before I change my mind."

I reach for the drawing, but just as my fingertips brushed against the edges of it, jolts of power came through me and as my hand touching the paper went numb, the rest of my body slowly did as well.

It seemed like electricity was being sent through my being with every beat of my heart, but the sensation was rapidly speeding up.

I tried to move, to just hold my arms in front of me to block my face from colliding into the floor, but it moved towards me faster than I could protect myself from.

././././\.\.\.\.

And again! COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT.

OR I WILL NOT POST :O

Thank you very much for reading, you guys are awesome! (The ones of you that comment at least!)


	3. Smiling Lily is love

A/N: Okay guys, I'm really sorry to say this, but this is actually a do over of chapter two. I took the old one off because a lot of things happened that I realized should not happen just yet. You all probably remember what's happened now, and I hope that can be forgiven and you read through this anyway! I did change up a BUNCH of things, and even though a bunch of lines are still the same (mostly the beginning) I hope that you can just pretend that you've never seen this chapter before, look past the things you remember, and read it again. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this installment of chapter two (the remix! Not haha) of Drawing Potter, Sketching Lily and read and enjoy! You're warned that they might be a bit OC in this chapter, and many more to come, but just know that I'm writing them to fit into my story, and their personalities will be changed a bit.

* * *

Chapter 2— And She Smiled

I kept my eyes shut after I had woken up. I could not remember any of the happenings of the night before and I was not going to open my eyes until I did. I thought back, and remembered Lily and I… and then that picture she had drawn of me. I lazily raised my arm and scratched at my bare stomach. I stretched my fingers and pulled my cottony shirt down to cover my belly.

Hmmm, I thought, after Lily had shown me that picture, we dropped them all, picked them up and then… I wanted that one drawing and I- Oh dear GOD, I took advantage of her! WHY?

My body tensed up and I forbid myself to move. If I was to move Lily would detect me and kill me because I had raped the poor girl. I swallowed down a fake sob, she might hear that too. I cautiously raised my hands and, realizing nothing would attack me, promptly smacked them over my face.

"Why?" I moaned, "God, Lily, wherever you are I am so sorry!"

"Mmmmm," something shifted under my neck. Afraid, I kept my hands on my face and closed my mouth. I remembered what happened last night now. I didn't sleep with her! I just… collapsed on her?

I shut my eyes tightly and softly used one of my hands to pat Lily under my head. I felt a…a stomach, yes. I gently got off of her so that I will not hurt her and rubbed my eyes awake.

"Lily," I said lightly. I pushed myself off the ground and flipped over to rest my head on my hands to look at her beautiful face-which… oddly looked like mine?

Her face was strong and angular, a bit of stubble lining the jaw because the look-a-like probably had not shaved this morning. Her nose was straight with a nice pair of thick eyebrows and shaggy black hair which fell every which way. Her wire rimmed glasses lay askew on her face, imprinting her skin, as though she had been sleeping on them all night.

The first thing that popped into my brain is that the earth was invaded by aliens in the middle of the night and Lily was stolen off by them because they wanted her as their alien princess because there was not a pretty girl like her anywhere on their planet so they had to come to earth to steal her away!

My mental Remus chastised me on how stupid it was to think Lily was stolen away by outer space life forms and told me to cool down and think everything through.

I took a deep breath and-

Holy holy HOLY shit I'm staring at myself.

"James, don't be stupid. There's a logical explanation for all of this." Mental Remus says, his voice strained from panic.

"Shut up Moony, I'm staring at myself. When was the last time you saw yourself when you weren't half asleep and Sirius wasn't dressed in your clothes?" I stare Mental Remus down and look him in the eye, daring him to say something.

"James." Remus tried to stare me down.

"Remus?" I was going to flick him off but thought better of it.

"James—" Mental Remus started, noticing my agitation against him.

"Remus, get the hell out of my head."

"Righto."

I shook my head to get the whole fiasco out. I'm going crazy because I'm staring at myself. My age old habit kicked in and I ran my hand through my hair. Nervous habits die hard.

Then, I'm creepily aware of how my hair doesn't end where it usually does at the nape of my neck. I reached with both hands behind my head and pulled the hair over my shoulder. In my hands I see a considerable good length of soft red hair. It happily reminds of Lily's nice carrot top- wait. Oh shit.

"Mmmm," the me in front of me rolled over to face me and stretched his arms up. "Hey Potter, talking to yourself again?" I'm surprised and all the little gears in my head start turning as I glance down. A few more gears click into place when I see that my hard manly chest had been replaced by a very nice pair of breasts. Which are Lily's, this I know for sure; a young man such as myself should always take the opportunity to take in the magnificent body of one beloved Lily Evans.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night and all, but whatever you did for us to faint, I forgive you." The James Potter look-a-like said as he pushed the small of his back and stretched his fingers out behind him.

I stared a bit at him and then patted my crotch, just to make sure everything is as it is. The last gear slows.

"So, let's just pretend that it never really happened." The person I think Lily is said. She rubbed her eyes, "I'll give you the picture and we'll part…ways…" She had finally blinked open her eyes. They fluttered beautifully in a way I had probably never been able to do in that body, and then her mouth dropped open when she saw me.

The gear stopped while hers whirred to life, spinning madly. If I turned my neck a bit and squinted my left eye I could have almost heard them.

I followed my instinct: I threw my arms around her waist, for her shoulders were too high, and pulled her close towards me. This might deter her from hitting me, thinking this is a prank I've pulled. I spoke very quickly so that I could give everything to her in one quick blow, "Evans, it's me Potter. I know this is rather weird but we've somehow switched bodies. That's right," I sooth, running my fingers through her hair, once mine. "You're in mine and I'm in yours. Just take a deep breath and everything will be alright." I reluctantly pull back, my hands still resting on her sides. She might still lash out and hit me, thinking I had done all of this.

I quickly added, "And this is not my fault, I swear."

Her eyes hardened and stared at me, eyebrows knit together tightly. "Potter," She said softly, "What the bloody hell?"

I sighed in relief, "Yeah, I know. I was thinking the same thing, but don't worry! Everything will-" I stopped talking and gave her a peculiar stare as she got up and stared at her hands…

And then looked over her body, which was once my delicious piece of artwork to prance gaily around in. Slowly she runs her hands over her shoulders, chest, belly, and pats my old crotch.

"Dear god Evans," I say, flustered and embarrassed. My face had to be ten times hotter, I felt so violated. "Don't touch my body like that!"

She glanced at me through half lidded eyes and I truly wondered if this predicament had not yet sunken in the correct way it should have. A wicked devil grin flashed over her strong features, "Oh, Potter, I always thought you dreamed of me touching you. Anyway, I didn't mean it in any sense, really, but if you must insist--" She turned so that I see my body's backside.

"Please, Evans, whatever you do with my body, don't do it in a way that I won't see! It scares me." I desperately cried. You never know if she's going to take out her wand and Abra Kadabra my genitals off. Mental Remus whimpered at the thought while I was too scared out of my mind to. Mental Sirius was laughing his ass off.

"Oh no Potter, you will very well see what I'm about to do." She then swiftly clapped both her hands onto my body's gorgeous arse and squeezed.

"Ahhh!" I scream in horror. Later I would regret how girly it sounded. "People pay to do that you know!" I was completely shocked, and if nothing else, overjoyed. The two emotions, though seeming to be contrast greatly, came together like two puzzle pieces when it concerned one Lily Evans.

"Now," she said, making a big show of wiping her hands off on her trousers, "Let's go to Dumbledore's office. We have to tell him about this so that something can be arranged." And as quick as she said it she turned on her heel and marched to the door of the Room of Requirement.

I suck in my breath and flip my thick orange hair over my shoulder and get up and immediately yelp in surprise. It's not usually a good thing for a poor boy like me to feel a breeze round his privates, and I really wouldn't like it if this would have to become a usual ordeal. I mean, I've worn women's clothing before, sure, but I always had a nice pair of boxers or something on. This underwear was way too open.

I straighten out the skirt and run my hands through my hair, thinking that I can magic the skirt into sticking together in the middle. That would look conspicuous though. I just have to be a man and deal with it.

I picked up the pile of drawings that Lily drew.

I held my head up high as I walked through the door of the Room of Requirement and started running to catch up to Lily, who was waving at me all the way from the end of the corridor by the stairs. I force my hand not to gather up the fabric and hold it in between my legs in a fist to keep the air from whipping against places where it never should for a poor chap like me. Then again, what poor insufferable chap like me has ever been in this situation, really?

* * *

Lily huffed impatiently while we stood on the stairs waiting for the revolving to stop and the door to stand in front of us— the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Lily, look, I'm sorry." I really was truly apologetic.

"Potter, it's okay. I really don't know what the hell happened either, we just have to… take a deep breath and—" The door stood in front of us. I spared a glance over at Lily and was saddened by the little frown on her lips.

I composed my own and tried my best to stop wringing my hands, to no avail.

"Ready?" I asked Lily. I heard for the first time how high and soft my voice actually was and took note to myself that I needed to work on my man voice later, not that it would really matter.

"Not really," She said quietly, brushing her hair out of her face "But we have to." She sighed and I smiled a bit to comfort her.

"We can do this, right? I mean, Dumbledore is sure to believe us! Right, Lily?" I said cheerfully, patting her on the back. It unnerved me how I had to jump a bit to reach up there to her shoulder. Damn you, tall freak body!

Lily whispered, "Sure, Potter. Let's do this before I really do think this was your entire fault." That wouldn't be a good thing! I shifted slightly away from her. She wouldn't hurt her own body, right? But then again, mental scarring is still very likely…

She opened the door for us and I walked through after her. The door closed to quickly and caught onto the back of my foot, tripping me and causing me to fall face first into a bookshelf conveniently sent up right next to the door to the office. "OW, dang, that hurt." I rubbed my aching nose as colored circles dotted my vision. Lily sighed and grasped my arm, pulling me away from the cursed bookshelf of doom.

Dumbledore was already waiting, sitting comfortably in his chair staring at us with his blue, blue eyes. He was an old wizard, I'm guessing about one hundred. I've always looked up to the man for being printed on a Chocolate Frog card, one of my own dreams. He sat at his desk, staring at us as though he had been waiting the whole morning for it. He pushed his half moon glasses up and straightened the sleeves of his red star patterned robe. His thick white hair flew in all sorts of direction. I tried to keep from laughing by using the hand still holding my nose to cover the smile on my lips. This was either a really horrid hair day for our poor professor or this was the reason he always wore a hat.

He stood tall before us and smiled before he sat down in his chair again. That same chair Sirius and I once broke into his office to sit on. His long spindly hands reached for a book on his cluttered desk, placed in the center of his office, and opened it to reveal the hole in the middle filled to the brim with lemon drops. He took one between two of his fingers and gracefully popped it into his mouth and sucked on it loudly. He relaxed back into his glorious chair- which is really a plain regular chair, but you know, since it's _his- _and threw his long white beard over his shoulder.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Lily yelped, surprised for him being at the ready the moment we had walked through the office door.

Dumbledore gestured for us to sit down in the cushiony red loveseat before his desk. I had never seen it before, but it was strange for him to conjure this of all things.

"You don't mind, do you?" He smiled mysteriously.

"No, no, not at all." Lily said softly waving her hands in a certain 'no'. I shook my head to agree with her. Both of us sat down; my hand flew immediately to my hair and started running through it over and over. It is nice having long hair; it keeps you comfy in a sense.

"So what brings you students to my office this Saturday morning?" Dumbledore said, his smile widening. "Especially you, Mr. Potter."

Yeah, he's right. Saturdays are usually the days Sirius and I go off to battle the forces of Slytherin by putting crap in all their pillows, or something like that. I smile widely at the thought of what we've done, it's hilarious really, the pranks Sirius and I have pulled off.

Now that I think about it, Sundays were great days to pull pranks too. Everyone would always be sleeping in late or doing homework off somewhere… Once, Sirius dressed all of the armor in the Slytherin corridor up to look like hookers and charmed them into dancing everywhere with at least one of the Slytherin boys on an arm. It was hilarious.

Monday was really a fantastic day too-

"Professor," Lily began awkwardly, wringing her hands in her lap too, "I know this sounds terribly unreasonable and crazy, but-"

Before she could say anything, I interrupted making sure that my voice overpowered hers so that Dumbledore wouldn't hear a word that she said. "We were wondering if you might be able to write a note to McGonagall for permission for uh… me, to attend Quidditch meetings and practices." Although it was a rule that permission was needed, if someone wanted to come they would usually just come. Who would get permission for something as lenient as Quidditch? I needed to say it though, I couldn't come up with anything better, and I did not plan on telling Dumbledore the real reason for why we had come here.

I cast a glance over at Lily's face. Oh god, she was definitely furious. She had caught on to what I had done and, although not understanding, was angrily keeping her mouth shut to see where I was going with this. Her eyes were so livid that she might just burn me up alive with them.

Dumbledore's face blanked of all feeling and emotions for a moment; something flashed behind his half moon glasses. As quick as it came it left and the elder's face broke out in the most enormous smile I've ever seen him bear. I never thought I'd see so many of his teeth all in one sitting.

"This note," I was caught in Dumbledore's eyes as he spoke. There were so many dark substances swirling in there now that it intimidated me. Either that or that damning, distracting yellow lemon drop being flailed around madly in his mouth by his tongue was too sickening to watch. "I will gladly give it to you, maybe this is an opportunity for the both of you to become friends and finally stop throwing curses at my school and ruining my staffs' moods?" Was it just me, or did that little smile he made while saying that have something secretive about it? Maybe that line is supposed to have a double meaning?

"But Professor Dumbledore, that's outrageous, I'll have to skip some classes and tutoring sessions!" I see Lily's gotten her old sass back. I held back a wince. I knew that where she's going is a major whip lashing to me. "How can you think of giving a hormone filled, idiot boy like Pot- ME," She gestures widely with her hands. I shrink as much as I can in the loveseat, making sure as I'm folding my arms inward so that it wouldn't seem I'm taking advantage of Lily's breasts. "To not take _full _advantage of being in- _around _…HER! She's going to go loony with this and I—" Apparently Lily also had a double meaning to what she's saying. That is, if I have interpreted her glares at my arms correctly. I feel suddenly very disgusting for allowing her to think that and drop my hands to lap. Even though I had not touched anything and so carefully avoided everything I still upset her. How am I supposed to survive this if a girl has so many stupid 'special' parts?! I'm amazed I have not yet become a little pile of ash that would be soon to join in with Dumbly's phoenix crap pile, she's glaring at me so hard.

I gave Dumbledore a determined look, "Professor, I swear not to do anything!" I was about to actually raise my wand hand and say, 'I solemnly swear not to cause any harm,' but thankfully I caught myself and remained still, boring my eyes into his. It unnerved me how he smiled again, his lips parting for me to see gunky chunks of the lemon drop stuck between different parts of his teeth. I almost scowled but managed to hide it. He reminded me of my grandpa that always pulled me in for a loving kiss on the cheek. I hated those kisses because of all the food I see caught in his thick moustache as he would pull me in.

I wrapped my hands around handfuls of my skirt, grasping hard, hoping the mental image would go away.

"Disregarding everything," Dumbledore said, amusement shining in his eyes, "I believe that you will each come to respect each other. Please, Mr. Potter, relax, I am sure that Miss Evans will bring no harm to you, for she is a grown, mature and educated young woman." Dumbledore put so much pressure on each word that I wanted to just force myself between the cushions of the loveseat and live there all mole like and such.

I am a very grown, mature, and educated _boy_, yes, but under the intense stare of Lily I felt quite guilty with everything about myself really. It's hard to muster up courage of any sort around the gorgeous girl, be her in a different body or not.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, I am going to give you this permission and hope you use it to its full potential. Try not to let too many people find out." There! Again with the double meaning! I think I might just be getting this all wrong, but I am pretty sure this sly old coot is onto to us. Nevertheless, I am happy beyond reason that Lily trusted me enough to not spill everything I tried to keep from Dumbledore.

The wizened man rose from his chair majestically, "Now if you excuse me—" Lily and I got up and were shooed out the door by Dumbly. When the door closed behind us there was a moment where neither I nor Lily breathed. We both jumped when there was booming laughter from Dumbledore's office. I could just feel every single portrait of the past Headmasters laughing there paper hinds off.

Horrified, we made our way to the Gryffindor common room in silence.

* * *

I gestured to Lily and we went and sat down in front of the fireplace. The fire inside it smoldered and sparked every now and then, casting a lovely glow onto our skin. Me, being extremely self conscious, made sure my skirt covered every bit of exposed skin that it could. Lily looked upon my antics, bemused. A rare smile graced her lips.

"You know Potter," Lily said offhandedly, staring off into the fire "Whatever you do, it's okay. I think I trust you. You seem worried enough over that skirt. That has to show for something, right?"

My breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened as I dropped the attention from the too-short skirt and glanced at her quickly. "Evans, you have no idea how happy that makes me."

Her smile vanished when she leaned in close to me, our lips a couple inches away, My heart stopped and suddenly was jumping around all over my insides. "Evans-" I don't want my first kiss with you to be in the body of a girl!

She whispered to me, her lips grazing the skin next to my ear, tickling my hair. "Potter, although I say I trust you, one step out of line and I_ will_ kill you. Now, tell me, why is it that we didn't tell Dumbledore our little… problem?"

I closed my eyes thinking my words through, and then pulled back so that I could meet her eyes. For some reason, in this first couple of hours we've switched bodies in, we've gotten very close. "Evans, look," Her eyes closed for a second, and then opened again, suddenly soft. I think Lily just blinked her anger away so that she could hear my puny explanation.

"I'm sorry, I really, really am. I didn't tell Dumbledore because I thought that without the help of the teachers we could get through this and actually…learn how to deal with each other and learn to stop arguing as a regular past time between us?" I tried to echo Dumbly's words from earlier, but as I saw Lily's face grow more and more irate I hesitated on saying anymore.

Lily spoke, fiercely and very scary like, "Fine, I'll follow through with this charade. I swear though, Potter, you annoy me beyond reason. Your pride has gotten in the way of something very stupid, and I am too much of a moron to go and tell Dumbledore myself! This is all because I am trusting you, Potter. If you take one step out of line I will regret this very rare decision. If you do anything, and I mean _anything _that I wouldn't allow you to otherwise do when you were in this body," She runs her hands softly over my old body's legs, "You will be surprised what I can do."

Her eyes intensified and bored straight into mine. I stood my ground and tried to sit up the tallest I could, my lips drawn in a tight line. I paused for a moment and tried to continue, "Evans, look, I'm sorry I did what I did in Dumbledore's office- he probably knows about this anyway- but it's all because I like y-"

Lily interrupted me quickly before I could finish, ruining my love proclamation for the five hundred thousand three hundred and sixty fourth time. Although I'm used to it, my heart still ached and I sent Mental Remus to soothe it for me while Lily had my full attention for what she said next, "What did you say Potter? About Dumbledore knowing anyway?"

"Well, didn't you catch it?" I asked her promptly, amazed that the highly intelligent Lily Evans had missed this slip up from the both of us.

"Dumbledore had noticed when it was _me _who asked for permission to come to Quidditch practices. Evans, I'm in your body. What he saw was Lily Evans asking to accompany James Potter, you, to every single one of his Quidditch practices, and meetings. That's almost seven days a week. Don't you see that it's obvious he would find it strange that it was you, Evans, who would willingly want to be with me?" It hurt me saying it, but it was the truth. It's widely known all throughout our year, maybe more, that Lily hates being in my company.

She calmly took her drawings out of my arms and fiddled with the edges of the papers while looking at the plush carpet. I knew that she was recalling our earlier conversation with Dumbledore and using what I said to find all of our slipups. "Not to mention," she said after a while, "that I said I would miss classes and tutoring sessions. Who ever heard of James Potter to be tutoring and upset over missing classes?" She grimaced at the fire while I chuckled, watching her fingers play with the sheets of paper in her lap.

"Don't forget how it was also you who said, 'Oh sir, I'm going to take advantage of this poor girl'! Only you would say that Evans. You do realize that Dumbledore saw it as me saying I'm going to take advantage of you on the Quidditch field?" I laughed because she realized she had made more mistakes than I.

"Well, what do we do now? Technically, now that I have permission to come to Quidditch with you we have all the same classes. Homework will be fine as long as I do your load and you do mine. That way we'll be doing what we always do." She spoke to the fire instead of looking at my face. I didn't mind it, because this was probably one of the first civil conversations I've had with her in a while.

The last time was probably in fifth year when some kids from Slytherin had tripped her and I had caught her from behind. Her wand was already raised, throwing cursing at the laughing students backs while I held her off the ground. She obviously had thought I was her best friend Renée, but it had made my heart soar when she thanked me. That is, she was sincere until she had turned and recognized me, sputtering insults and informing me that my help was never needed. I had gotten those two nice words from her months ago, and here I was now, sitting with her in front of a fire, our bodies switched and sad smiles pasted onto both of our faces.

"What about our sleeping arrangements?" Lily inquired, panicked, "I can't honestly leave you alone to bathe and sleep around all my girlfriends with you in my body!"

"Well, I don't want you checking out my body and my friends' either!" I loudly whispered back to her. I guess I was more worried about her finding the stash of stalker photographs I had of her under my bed. I wondered aloud to Lily, "Your friends don't just spontaneously get naked, do they?"

She blushed furiously and snapped, "Of course not! Is that what's going through that idiotic brain of yours? Whether we all get naked and prance around like a bunch of woodland nymphs?" A group of fifth year girls sitting a couple feet behind Lily playing a game of chess looked over and gasped, blushing when thinking of the sexy Marauders getting naked and dancing around together. They put their heads together giggling, and I caught a, "Maybe _that's _why he's called Moony!"

I softly smacked a palm to my face and pulled it down to my chin to let Lily know how deeply exasperated I was with her. "You are such a fool, Evans!"

She sputtered, angry, "W-what? I didn't do anything!" I gently raised my hand to her face and pushed her head so that she could see the girls behind her. Another one of them said, "I bet they call him Prongs because-"

Oh god. My stomach felt like there was a dragon in it, building up energy, and then shooting it liken molten lava throughout my body. My face felt so hot I might have been on fire in any other circumstance. If this keeps up, Lily is going to have the whole school thinking she's only in my presence now to be a part of the naked dancing Marauders.

"Potter, your neck is red."

"Thanks to the likes of you." I said to her, looking at her bright eyes from between my parted fingers. "This is so embarrassing Evans."

"God, Potter, it's not that bad. Shouldn't you be gloating? You have the attention of even _more _girls now!" She grinned, all her sass dripping through her words. May all the bravery that ragged hat saw in me be well placed, because I can not find anything worth anything courageous enough in me to face all of the rumors and gossip that is going to start from this situation with Lily.

"I don't know about you, Evans, but I don't like that kind of attention. It's wrong."

She raised her eyebrows, her mouth parting in surprise. "I always thought that- that-"

"That I'm a prick, yes, I know, but this is different! If you don't mind, I would like my dignity to still be intact by the time I get my body back, please." Lily looked so shell shocked, and I couldn't place a finger on why. I'll find out later though, I still need to get this sleeping thing started with her.

Ooooh! That sounded spicy!

"Okay, look, tomorrow is Sunday, no classes. We can use tomorrow as the first-time-for-everything sort of deal, that way we can be used to everything like sleeping and stuff a little bit come Monday."

Lily nodded, "And I assume that your friends don't jump around naked either?"

Well… should I tell her that we do? I mean, we walk around in our underwear, definitely, and we dance too…definitely… oh shit, I am so screwed.

"Could I please tell my friends about this?" I asked Lily. If she said no I'd have to figure out a way to black out her vision or make some plans to keep some clothes on my friends.

"No." Lily replied brusquely.

"Dammit, Evans, please?" I asked sincerely.

"No! Potter, if you tell your friends then I can tell my friends. And that is definitely _not _fair! We might as well let the whole school know!"

From the group of girls behind Lily I heard, "Well, then why would he be called Padfoot if he _doesn't_- ?" I sighed and gestured to the girls as an answer to Lily's outburst.

"Fine Evans, but if you see anything you'd rather not, don't complain to me too heavily about it, because I warned you!"

"It's not like they would flash their bits around!" Lily muttered, glaring at me.

"Not purposely," I replied back. Lily's mouth dropped, her eyebrows furrowed. I continued, amused by her expression, "Well, sorry Evans, but sometimes we forget to zip up our trousers, or put on some underwear!"

"Oh god, this is such hell." Lily sighed, leafing through her drawings and coming to one that was of a scene between the Marauders. She ran her finger over Sirius' hair hard, smearing the pencil so that it looked as though Sirius just had a blob of grey resting on his head. She dragged her finger up, the smear coloring the paper anywhere her finger went. I watched, intrigued.

She drew a circle around all the Marauders in the picture and closed the circle with a flourish, before making a border around the paper with what was left of the graphite on her fingertip.

"Evans, what-?"

"It's nothing Potter, just trust me when I saw that I won't be groping your mates in any way." She looked into my eyes and I loved every moment of it. "I promise you." And she smiled. My heart leapt at the fact and I found myself smiling back, "Miss Evans," Lily frowned at the sarcasm in my voice. "I promise not to grope your friends either. And I'll refrain from looking too," I raised my eyes to hers and watched as her frown disappeared and slowly, very slowly, morphed into another small smile that made the rest of my night shine.

* * *

A/N: I actually deleted the prior chapter two, as said before, and some of you may have noticed that. I really didn't like the way the last chapter was written and needed to change some serious things. I promise to update faster, I even have half of chapter three completed. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it end on a happier note this time. I know that the end of this Lily and James are really close all of a sudden, but it won't be that way for long. They will argue and fight and stuff, but they just silently formed a friendship in this chapter that's going to be built upon in the chapters to come. Also, in the chapters before this one they called each other on a first name basis, I hope you can also forgive that! :D Note that James calls her Lily in thought but Evans aloud, and Lily calls his Potter in both mind and uh… mouth? WELL, we'll see her POV soon! I hope you enjoyed reading this over =] It was a lot of fun to write. So yeah, I'll try to update soon, SORRY SORRY again for having to post this chapter again, but it was different, right? =P Happy New Year guys! 2009 is here!

-love.


	4. Starring Lily and the Serial Rapist

Hi! Here's chapter four of this story and I know it's been quite a while, but now that it's summer I'm pretty sure I can spit out a couple more chapters soon =] It feels great to finally have the time to write this story again and I can't wait to use all the ideas I have. I apologize for the mediocrity of all the previous chapters, but my writing is getting much better and once I have the time I'll go back to the first couple chapters and fix all the mistakes and terrible writing style =] I hope you enjoy this chapter =D

Chapter Four: Where James Learns How to

--

So I slept pretty well last night. Very well, in fact. All I had to do was make sure that I closed the curtains of my bed immediately upon reaching the room. Lily's friends were sincere enough to be quiet, thinking I had gone to sleep.

It didn't stop them from gossiping, though. I admit, I got quite a kick out of all the talk they had about how hot the Marauders are. To me it sounded like they talked about Sirius more than any other one of us, but who am I to judge the thought process of a girl?

I was trying so hard to cover my laughter about all their presumptions and cute feelings that my lungs were sore when I woke up this morning. It was a good way to end one of the craziest days that I've ever experienced.

--

In the morning I laid stock-still in my bed to make sure all the rest of the girls left before I even so much as moved an inch. I was afraid that if they knew I was awake they'd drag me out of bed or something and change the clothes on ME. That was a scary thought, but that's only because if that was to actually happen I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Lily ran up the stairs and threw me out the window with those big, huge muscles of hers. James Potter has absolutely no chance against Lily Evans. James Potter realizes quite well that he can very well get his genitals ripped off if he does something to get on Lily Evans' nerves. James Potter also knows that he needs to stop thinking in third person in his head. That's only done by complete asses.

James Potter is not an ass.

I listened to the shower run as each girl took their turn hopping into the bathroom to fix their hair and whatnot. I really don't know what they do in there and never really want to know. All I do know is that a girl either hates the mere mention of a mirror or they're completely in love with it and to go without it would lead to a mass homicide. That is wise experience from all my past girlfriends.

I counted the shower turning off and on four times, one for each girl in the dormitory with me. I was hoping that this would give me the chance to run into the bathroom for a quick pee. I_ really_ had to go.

I heard the door to the dormitory slide closed and waited for ten seconds before promptly drawing open the curtains around my bed.

Sunlight filtered in and warmed my face wondrously. It's lovely to live in the Gryffindor Tower just for this sole reason. I bet the Slytherins freeze their asses off everyday down there in the dungeons. Then again, anybody with their demeanor and outlook on life would have had their asses frozen from a long, long time ago, dungeons or not.

I stretched, getting out of bed very relaxed-like thanks to the fact of none of the girls being here anymore. It's relieving to know that there was nothing I could do right now that would make Lily upset with me.

I made my way to Lily's trunk at the end of the bed and opened it, hoping to find some nice casual clothes to wear for the day off. I was met with the trunk filled to the brim with underwear.

I sucked in my breath and bit my lip, but I couldn't hold back the snort that gurgled in my mouth. Never would I imagine _the _Lily Evans to own such a…a treasure trove of goodies! Well, actually, I _have _imagined it, but I never thought it would be TRUE! Oh glorious, glorious day!

I let my eyes generously rolls over all the lace and frills, rainbows and dots, ruffles and bows, see-through stuff and simple elegant stuff.

I couldn't resist any longer. I had to grab one.

Later, I would have realized the stupidity of it all. Later, would I have understood that no girl in her right mind would ever, EVER be doing something "normal" by ogling at her own underwear. Only later would I remember that I was a drooling, blushing, raving mess at the foot of that bed, figuratively feasting on all the underwear.

All the glorious, _glorious _underwear.

I wish that I knew how to not be an idiot at that moment, but I went and did what every teenage boy would do at my age. Any teenage boy in their right mind would have done exactly what I did, and most even, would do something worse. I am a gentleman.

Only gentlemen would do what I did. Only gentlemen teenage boys.

I grabbed a fistful of underwear and brought it up to my face, and just as I was about to breath in-

"Lily?"

I jumped and all the underwear I was holding flew into the air. I felt as red as a beat, but on looking into the face of Renee I knew I looked much worse.

"This isn't what it looks like!" I cough out, choking on my words. This is such a terrible thing to happen to me. Oh karma, save me.

Apparently, karma hates me. Why? Well, that can be easily explained by a boomerang charm placed on all the underwear.

My mouth dropped as I thought of how even Lily couldn't be this much of a neat freak, but I can be wrong, very wrong. The underwear flew and swooped back down and with the force of all the spandex, nylon, and elastics in the world, all of them smacked into my face one after the other, sending my head whipping backwards.

"Arrrghhk!" I yelled.

"Oh my god, Lily? Sweetheart, your nose is bleeding!" Renee was hovering three inches in front of my face, her mouth covered by her hand.

"Ugh, yeah, I guess…" I cover my bleeding lip with one hand, the other one grabbing the closet possible thing to wipe my nose.

Renee rushes to the bathroom and from my position of wiping my nose I hear her rolling the toilet paper roll and taking fistfuls of it. I look at the soft object I used to wipe my nose and sigh, frustrated. I just completely bloodied one of Lily's panties. Good god, I'm so effing screwed.

Dejected, I set it down on the ground, hoping I can clean it later.

Renee suddenly appeared in front of me again. Quick as a blink, one of her hands bent around my neck and held my head gently while the other was pressing the soft tissue under my nose and around my lips, effectively wiping off the blood.

"Lily, dear, I love you and everything, but sometimes I truly wonder what goes on in that head of yours." Renee huffed at me. She was smiling though, so that let me know that I wouldn't be avoided for being strange or something. I'm willing to bet that I even have a sporting chance of Lily never finding out about this. Oh, that would be great, karma!

"Well uh…" I need to think like Lily! Talk like Lily! Be Lily… "You know me, Renee! I'm always smelling underwear!" I laughed nervously.

"Oh, so was that what you were doing? And here I thought I knew everything about you, but smelling your own underwear? That's a first, alright!"

Oh, shit! What did I _do? _It's not even the second hour of the first day and I'm already messing everything up that I established with Lily last night! God, life sucks.

I decided I needed to save myself. Later, I'd smack my head into a wall in regret over what a stupid ass I am.

"Well, I bet all girls do it Renee! I'm not the only oddball." I smiled at her, "I bet some girls even smell their own uh…"

"Poop?" Renee supplied with a huge grin on her face. Obviously, she was taking a lot of enjoyment from this. But, unfortunately, my moronic mouth had to continue rambling.

"No, not poop! That's disgusting Renee!" Renee's smile became wider.

"Then what?"

"Their toilets?" I cracked.

Renee burst out laughing, her cheeks getting redder and redder. I sat still, unmoving and so utterly embarrassed. If I could, I would burst into tears and jump out the Tower window. Thankfully, I'm not _that_ stupid. The window is open at the right height though…

"Oh, you're just having a bad day. Don't worry, I'm not judging you!" Her smile remained plastered on her face as she drew her wand from her pocket and grabbed the bloodied underwear from next to me.

"Oh, Renee, you really are too kind." I attempted fluttering my eyelashes and failed miserably. One of my eyes twitched for the next minute.

"That's what best friends are for!" She laughed, using a spell that sent water and soap suds out from her wand. I watched as she cleaned the underwear of all traces of my nosebleed and then blow dried it with another swish of her wand.

Then, to my utmost surprise, and causing my mouth to drop in surprise, she held it up to her face and smelled in deeply. With a twinkle in her eye she then folded it and placed it back into the trunk, perfectly aligned with the dozens of other intimates in there.

My mouth was still hanging open as she shut the lid of the worn trunk and looked at me.

"Its smells like newly dried laundry. I can promise you that all of them do," she didn't even bat an eyelash at my jaw, brushing against the floor by now.

Gracefully, she stood up and took me by the hand, helping me up too. After a quick hug from her that made me jump for how unexpected it was, she bid me farewell and walked out of the dormitory.

I probably stared at that door for another minute before I had the sense to shut my mouth, rub my eyes awake and walk into the bathroom. I needed to pee.

I can definitely say that never did I linger my gaze on that truck of Lily's underwear ever again. It gave me chills to think how violent some bras and panties can be.

It was beautiful while it lasted though.

--

Oh my, what am I going to do? It's already so late and Potter's already gone upstairs and to bed. I'm willing to say that he even fell asleep before all the other girls did knowing how much of a little boy he is. That does not however excuse the fact that I still haven't been able to muster up enough courage to go up to the boys' dormitory.

For god's sake! It's only a measly set of stairs! I _know _I have more will power than Potter and here I am, unable to walk up the stairs to feast my eyes on everything I've already seen. I know what the male body looks like, and I know how the male mind acts too, so why should I be so unwilling to come in contact with everything I already know how to deal with?

Answer number one: Potter is male.

Answer number two: Potter is stupid, idiotic, a complete dumb ass who does not have any respect in his eyes for the opposite gender, and he lacks, in all departments, everything it takes to be a gentleman.

Answer number three: Potter has ruined everything for me, good looking boys included.

I can't even enjoy my youth without Potter being there every time I close my eyes! I definitely need to check to make sure there's no charm on the back of my eyelids…

I set my gaze from the dying fire to the clock hanging from the wall. One o'clock. I've been sitting here for _two hours _trying to decide what to do.

Couldn't I just sleep here? I could get up in the morning before anyone sees me! Potter will never have to know.

I contemplated all the details of this plan to the most trivial thing, but eventually realized that my pride would never allow me to sleep on the sofa while I knew Potter was up there with my girls, sleeping in my bed, with my belongings surrounding him.

I have every right to go up to his bed and get naked, if anything, though knowing Potter he probably does sleep naked. Oh god.

That's it, I've decided! I'm going to march up there and saunter into his dorm, just the way he did into mine, and I _will _feast upon the glorious things that I will face! Lovely male bodies and belongings included.

So I did just that, I marched up those stairs and opened the dormitory's door with quite a lot of confidence and my ego soaring through the roof. I didn't even let one thought drag on the fact that I most have looked so much like the actual Potter then.

The dorm was quiet and dark, and scary. My heart started pumping from the very moment my eyes had started adjusting to the darkness.

I slipped my body through the smallest crevice I could manage between the door and the doorway so as to let in as little light as possible. At that moment I felt like I had as a child, sneaking through my house to not let anybody find out that I had been up until rather late into the night. My heart was beating so loudly I was sure that I would wake up the sleeping boys.

I stood in a crouched position and shut the door behind myself. I held that position for so long that the muscles in my legs were burning and my neck ached. So I took one step. And then another. And another, and another, and another, until finally I stood at the foot of Potter's bedside.

I wiped my eyes of the tears that had formed from trying to swallow a loud yawn I had while sneaking, but I had calmed down quite a bit considering that I was finally in the clear and I could get into the bed at ease now and just sleep this terribly cursed day away.

I couldn't help but let myself smile at the thought of being able to escape everything for however short those sleeping hours would feel upon waking up in the morning, but until that moment in time when I would have to finally face the day, my mind was content and free.

I lifted back the covers and gently slipped one leg in, resting my other knee on the bed and placing my hands on the pillows, feeling them sag.

But I couldn't move my body past that position. My nostrils were filled with this overwhelming smell.

Not a bad overwhelming smell, just…so overwhelming Potter. I realized that Potter had slept in this bed for years. This was his smell, cologne, sweat, tears, blood, everything Potter had experienced throughout all his years thus far at Hogwarts, all those days spent at the school had ended in that bed, filling the pores of the very fabric itself.

I couldn't help it, but I took such a deep breath of it that my eyes watered and the hairs on the back of my neck rose. My heart was thundering against my ribcage again and this time I let it drive itself to its own content. This is Potter's bed. I have a right to get naked and sleep in it, figuratively or literally, it's all the same. This was all his essence around me now.

My mind's blissful happiness was soon to end though, when I felt something brush against my fingertips as I moved them to shift my body onto the bed.

Stranger's arms wrapped about my arms and dragged me across the bed and fully into a large chest that would have completely engulfed me had I been in my original body. My whole body felt paralyzed and my mind drew a long blank as to how to react, all I could do was let myself be drawn into this boy's body as my heart stopped, and in that short second, it felt like it was bleeding right down into my guts.

The dark figure tensed their body up tight against mine, burying their head under the crevice of my now Potter-jaw.

I was at a standstill of what to do. This sort of intimacy might be something Potter was familiar with but I had no idea how to react, let alone what person was clinging onto me.

I didn't even know if this guy was asleep. What if he was planning to knock me out and do unsightly things?

I knew it was a bad idea to sleep in Potter's dormitory! Everything in this room has brought me tension and frustration in some way or another!

I tried to struggle and shift with all the power that I could gather in my arms and legs, anything to push or kick away, and just as I was about to fall over the edge of the bed backwards and sprint out of that dorm as fast as my legs could carry me, the stranger loosened their grip on my arms and softly whispered something that made me stop moving and do something I never thought would happen.

I pushed myself up and towards the body and laid myself down comfortably on my side, bringing out my arms and pulling the boy towards my chest in a way that later I would describe as "motherly". I held him close and rested my head above his, letting him place his forehead against my collarbone.

His breath ran down my front, hot and shaky, but I didn't say anything as much as I wanted to ask. I'm not supposed to be here, I need to be Potter, and I have no idea what the hell Potter would even say right now, so I might as well keep my mouth shut.

I held him close to me until his breathing slowed and his face wasn't pressed as tightly to me. That's when I knew that he was really asleep. That's when I finally felt a calm release itself over me like a warm blanket. I decided to calmly hold him until morning, the least I wanted to do was disturb the poor boy in his sleep.

Never had I been this intimate with a boy, never had I been this calm around a boy, and yet, never had I ever felt so protective over a boy.

All because of one word, shaking with dry tears, were whispered from Remus' lips, "James…"

--

I really had to pee.

I really, _really _needed to pee.

Slight problem though: I'm not man enough to pee in Lily's body.

Why are so many terrible things attached with the pretty prospect of switching bodies with your crush? If anything, her being a girl is better for my thirsty young eyes, but for the love of everything good in the world, I just can't bring myself to pee! I might just throw up I had to go so bad. Then I'd pee in myself. Then Lily would kill me for ruining her robes and messing up the bathroom.

Either way would be total humiliation.

I need to get Lily, now.

So I promptly spun on my heel and without another thought in the world I walked down the girls' staircase, across the empty common room, and climbed right up the all-too-familiar-but-well-missed staircase leading to the boys' dormitories.

I'm quite sure that all the boys were gone by now, they usually leave quite early despite them being boys, but after all, they do need to set up their daily traps for the Slytherins and what better than a fine Sunday morning?

Knowing Lily, she's probably ravaging the entire dorm for objects to confiscate. That might not be the best idea considering all our secrets are usually left quite in plain sight in our dorm. Oh, damn.

I opened the door to my own dorm with a new determination ablaze in my eyes and strode over to my bed confidently, drawing the curtains back with a quick pull of my hand.

The first thing I see is Lily's wide eyes, burning into my skull. She looked completely terrified, but once she recognized me they softened, though her eyebrows still remained raised and panicked.

She motioned with her eyes for me to look down and that was the moment I saw the sleeping bundle of Remus in her arms. What the hell was he doing there? I wanted to laugh at how adorable he was being, and that this had to be one of the best picture moments to happen in the walls of Hogwarts, but then I remembered that Remus gets terrible nightmares sometimes.

I smiled slightly anyway, much to Lily's rage and mouthed to her, "Relax!"

She gave me a look that clearly said, "How the hell do you think I can do that?"

"Relax, Evans," I whispered to her in the softest voice I could manage, "I can help you, but just calm down."

Very clearly I saw her shoulders ease up and the tension fly away, but her face was still stressed and very tired looking. I pulled out my wand and did a quick _wingardium leviosa_ on Lily, trying to ignore her extremely comical face at being floated off the bed, but she silently complied by loosening herself from Remus.

Quite successfully, I managed to float her off the bed and to her feet on the opposite end from myself without Remus waking. It must have been a really hard night for him.

I pocketed my wand and waved a hand for Lily to come over to my side. Then I quickly dropped to the floor and reached out my arm under my bed, looking for the hidden stash of chocolate all us boys keep around. Remus doesn't know about it, but it's always comforting for him to know that each boy has a small trove of goodies on their person at all times.

I took out two bars and gently placed them on the nightstand where Remus would she them upon waking up. Lily gave me a stare that read, "What?"

But I just smiled and grabbed her hand smoothly, pulling her with me to the door of the dormitory. I hadn't forgotten that I really needed to pee.

I closed the door behind us immediately, but not before drawing my wand again and closing the curtains of my bed.

I wanted to ask how Lily was doing, but she beat me to it.

"What was wrong with Remus?" She said, "I'd never seen a boy that distressed before!"

I made a quick decision and said, "Look Evans, he…he uhhh…"

She was looking down at me so hard that I was scared that she would hit me if I wouldn't tell her fast enough. I couldn't tell her the nightmares are about werewolves chasing him down though! "He gets these nightmares and uhh…"

It was magnificent to watch her soften. From her eyes it spread through her body and suddenly she would be as good as rain.

She placed a hand on my shoulder, which felt strange from her large height. She didn't say anything, but I guess that should pat was enough to explain it all.

Then I remembered something after a strong sensation in my lower quarters.

"Evans, I need to pee. Really, really badly, and I can't." With the moment broken by my complete stupidity I couldn't do anything but stand there bouncing from one foot to another, hoping that she could help.

"So how do you want me to help, Potter?"

"Could you...uh, maybe tell me how to do it?"

She covered her smile with a large hand and said from behind it, "Where to for the loo lesson?"

I paused and answered with a crooked smile, "I was thinking…the room of requirement. With my bedroom occupied and yours off-limits to 'boys' and all…"

She nodded, "Good then, because I need to talk to you about a few things also, and that room sounds perfect." Yeah, especially with it full of pots, drains, and toilets.

I replied with a smile, "It's a date!"

-----

**So** there's the end of the chapter and I hope you liked it =] Tell me if you have any ideas you think would go well with this story and/or any writing advice. I do know that a reoccuring problem I have is writing in two tenses and switching between them a lto without realizing but I'm hoping that by writing more I can solve that....

Have a great summer everyone adn I hope I hear from you soon =]


End file.
